Fire and Ashes
by MidnightEden234
Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki, dragon, meets Hichigo Shirosaki, dragon slayer, at a dance. With a war so full of hatred between the two species, how will these two find love? As the time for war approaches, Shiro must make a decision. Does he stay with the ones who raised him since he was born, or does he go with the powerful young dragon he's learned to love? HichiIchi
1. Meeting

**Thanks to HollowIchigo-Ichigo for inspiring this idea!**

* * *

"Oi, Shirosaki, ya gonna join us all for dinner?" Grimmjow, a fierce man with hair a shade lighter than his killer blue eyes, questioned the young albino as he started heading for the stairs.

Shiro shook his head, some silver strands of his light grey hair falling loose from the purple ribbon that held it back. "Naw, Grimm. I'm tired… haven't been sleeping well, so I'm going to try and get a couple hours before the nightly routine."

Grimmjow looked slightly disappointed, but he hid it with a grin. "Alright… You'd better make sure you don't sleep in again, though, otherwise the old man will have yer ass!"

Shiro snorted and scratched his nose with his middle finger, officially flipping the teal haired warrior off. He ducked when Grimmjow swung at him, and disappeared up the stairs.

"That fearless prick," Grimmjow chuckled.

As Shiro climbed the stairs, he could almost hear sleep calling to him. He lay down in his bed, feeling the shadows dance around his skin. He rolled onto his side and faced the window, the last of the day's light sneaking in through the gently red stained glass. He sighed and whispered, "Please… wake me before its dark. I don't want those dreams again."

The sun peeked out from behind a tree, as if it was agreeing to Shiro's request. He smiled softly and fell instantly into a peaceful sleep.

He woke later to a cry of a wolf. He rolled out of bed and slid his feet into thick brown boots. He fastened his belt into his pants and attached his sword's hilt to it. Shiro pulled on thick armor, light and durable iron, that was hand crafted to fit his size. Then a gentle cloak wrapped around his form, and a black hood concealed his face.

Shiro made his way downstairs where he was met with an apple to his face. "I thought you'd be hungry," a younger girl with bright red hair giggled, holding up the apple to Shiro.

Shiro smiled and gently pat her head. "Thank you, Orihime. I'll take it gladly."

Orihime beamed and handed off the apple to Shiro. She then shyly skipped away, and Shiro, despite the smile on his face, found himself sighing sadly. _Even now she still fears me… I can see it in her eyes._

"Oi, Shiro! I thought you'd never get here!" Grimmjow shouted as he clapped Shiro on the back.

Shiro laughed, albeit he sounded a little pained. "Yeah, sure, like I haven't heard you say that before! And look, I still managed to get down here before you did!"

"And it looks like you were greeted by your girlfriend," Renji, a knight with eccentric red hair, teased Shiro from beside the large entrance to the dining room.

"Shouldn't you be wiping the prince's boogers, Renji? Or did ya come down here because you missed us?" Grimmjow spat like he'd tasted something bitter.

Renji snorted. "I'd be careful of what you say to me, Grimmjow. A letter of concern to your master could have you expelled from the Knight's Conservatoire."

Grimmjow muttered something inaudible and turned away. Shiro stepped up and crossed his arms. "What _are _you doing here, Renji? You graduated three years ago; I don't think you'd wanna come back… unless you were forced to."

"I'm here because of this." Renji held up a red scroll and curses could be heard from Grimmjow and two others who'd been sitting silently at a table. "I'm to lead you, Grimmy, Shinji and Hisagi on your mission this fine night. It's almost Eclipse season, and you all know what that means!"

Shiro sighed and stared disbelievingly at Renji. "Alright, let's just get this over-with."

* * *

A young being of immense power pounced around the town nearby. It was large and lizard-like in shape, with eyes of the softest orange and darker orange scales covering its body. Long black talons grew from its four feet, and red tufts of hair grew along its spine and out with its tail, resembling raging flames. Cat-like ears and a scaled snout sought out the sound of music and the smell of fish.

It leapt from rooftop to rooftop in search of that night's fun. He arrived at a place light up with lanterns, gentle music playing from flutes and drums, people dancing and conversing and eating… food.

The dragon slipped into the shadows. When he came out he was no longer scaled, but instead a young man. His face was sculpted into a fine looking man, his eyes now sparkling brown and his hair was now the shocking orange his eyes had once been. He was dressed in a simple light brown tunic with much darker brown pants and no shows on his feet. He jumped into the nearest group of dancers he could find and they happily welcomed him into the celebration.

Arriving soon was Shiro and the others. Their assignment was to watch over the village's celebration of the Eclipse season, and to make sure nothing went wrong. It was a simple enough task… for most of them, but Shiro was finding it hard to not stare at everything that he saw. He'd never truly left the school before, so this was his first ever party.

Grimmjow laughed when he noticed his friends amazing face. He pushed Shiro into the crowd. "You got have fun, and I'll cover both of our asses."

Shiro laughed. "Thanks. I owe ya!"

He was immediately seized by a young lady with raven black hair. Shiro was spun around a few times as they danced together, until she suddenly turned away and he tripped, bumping into another person.

"My apologies, ma'am… I didn't see you," he murmured, trying to shake himself out of his cloak in order to see who he'd hit.

"That's quite alright, but I'm no 'ma'am'," a man's voice replied. Shiro looked up and was met with teasing brown eyes that seemed to stare into Shiro's very soul. The man picked Shiro up and helped him onto his feet.

"Ah, I'm such a klutz…" Shiro murmured, a little embarrassed. "Can I repay you in any way?"

"How about a dance?" The man asked, "And you could tell me your name."

"Shirosaki," he replied without hesitation. "Shirosaki, Hichigo."

"Funny…" the man chuckled, now beginning a gentle dance with Shiro. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Kinda similar, yes?"

Shiro nodded, biting his lip when he felt hands sit snuggly around his hips. He continued a fun, yet slower now, dance with Ichigo that continued almost until many of the other villagers had begun to go home. Grimmjow was heard then, calling out Shiro's name.

"Your friend is searching for you." Ichigo pointed out, though Shiro had already known.

"Let him…" Shiro whispered.

Ichigo chuckled. "I too, wish this could continue forever, but I think it's time to go home now." Shiro frowned but nodded nonetheless. He turned away, but was stopped when Ichigo caught his arm. "Hold on, you've been wearing that hood all night, don't I at least get the pleasure of seeing your face?"

Shiro smiled and tugged off his hood. Ichigo took Shiro's hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"You're very beautiful." He grinned. "Will I see you again?"

"If I happen to be on patrol in this village… maybe we'll cross paths sometime soon?"

"I look forward to it."

Shiro took off and joined Grimmjow just before Renji noticed that he'd left his post. Ichigo watched them walk away.

"Shiro… you are quite interesting. It seems I'm not the only one who can mask my dragon's fire…" Ichigo slipped back into the shadows and ran home before the sun came up.


	2. Truth

A few days passed and Shiro became paranoid. He thought he saw Ichigo _everywhere. _He went out for a walk and could've sworn that the torch he carried had become orange hair. Shiro sat down for dinner and out of the corner of his eye he thought his saw the man dancing – but always when he checked Ichigo was never there.

After a few weeks the man had invaded his dreams. Sometimes even when Shiro woke, he thought to have seen Ichigo in the window. It got so bad that Shiro stayed up all night… The only good thing that came out of this was that his nightmares had disappeared.

There was no more screaming, no more fire or burning or bad smells. Everything was just gone and life was peaceful, except for Shiro's usual routines as a Dragon Slayer.

Another month later found Shiro in his room. He'd fallen asleep, leaving the window open in hopes of letting some cool air into his room. As the moon gently touched the trees, a man garnished in a black robe slipped in through the window. His face was covered by the hood of his cloak and the shadows it cast. He lay down on top of Shiro, a knife slipping out of his pocket and clattering to the floor. Shiro woke and yelped when he saw the stranger who quickly silenced him with a gentle kiss.

Shiro reached for the man's hood and yanked it off, revealing spiky orange hair and cocoa brown eyes. Ichigo sat back and grinned, licking his lips. "You kissed me back… did you miss me?"

Shiro blinked several times before pushing Ichigo away. "I haven't seen you in weeks and you suddenly show up like _this_? How the hell did you even know where I live?"

Ichigo smiled. "Easy, you smell of beautiful vanilla…"

There was a questioning glint to Shiro's eyes.

Ichigo silenced himself but it was already too late. Shiro connected the dots and drew his blade. Ichigo took his dagger from the floor and pressed it to Shiro's sword.

"You came here to kill me, didn't you? Where's your nest?"

"I didn't and I don't have one…" Ichigo replied, although sounding a little hurt.

Shiro pressed harder with his blade making Ichigo stumble onto the bed. "Why should I believe you?"

"What reason would I have to lie?" Ichigo frowned and slowly lowered his knife. "I don't want to hurt you… I swear this was just for protection in case I ran into someone else." He let the dagger fall onto the floor boards.

"Someone else…" Shiro repeated, not moving his sword. "You were looking for me? I don't understand… I've been at that village for a month now, daily. If you wanted to find me, surely you would've stayed there? But I guess… since you are not a human…"

"You can say it," Ichigo interrupted.

"_Dragon_…" The word left Shiro's mouth like it was scum.

Ichigo looked away. "I couldn't approach you in the village because you weren't alone. Don't you ever get tired of slayers following you around everywhere?" Ichigo sighed and decided he'd better just stretch out across the bed. "Besides, you're very good at hiding your Dragon Fire. It was almost impossible to tell you and another Slayer apart. What if I'd gotten you mixed up with a slayer? I could've been killed-"

"Did you just say Dragon Fire?" Shiro questioned, and Ichigo nodded. "That belongs to dragons and dragons alone…" Shiro's grip on his sword began to fall. As his curiosity with Ichigo grew, his sword lowered. "I'm not a dragon, so if that's what you were looking for then it's no wonder why you didn't find me."

Ichigo smirked. "Oh? You mean you don't know? There's definitely dragon in you… a large amount, too. I, being an orange dragon, can look right into your soul and tell apart dragon from human. You are most definitely a dragon. In fact, the only human in you is an illusion!"

"I am no monster!" Shiro shrieked.

"And neither am I-"

"Get out, now! You have five seconds before I slice off your head!"

The hurt in Ichigo's eyes was covered up by his grin. "You can never catch me~! Orange dragons are also _very_ fast!" He ducked out of Shiro's way and ran to his window. There, he shifted into a magnificent orange beast and flew off.

Shiro tossed away his sword. "He's a dragon… I can't believe it…" He lay down in bed. _There's absolutely nothing in our studies that says dragons can mask themselves as humans. I should tell someone, but it can wait until morning… _As he stared at the retreating moon, he fell asleep and was plagued by nightmares once again.

* * *

Shiro woke with a shudder. He felt a deep sorrow in the pit of his stomach, and no amount of tossing and turning would get rid of it. It suddenly stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Shirosaki, you ready to go?"

Shiro sat up and stretched out. "Where are we going, Renji?"

"You mean no one's told you?" Renji questioned. "We're moving! There hasn't been a dragon raid here in ages, yet there's war at the home front. In other words-"

Shiro grinned. "We're getting a promotion!?"

* * *

A week later they arrived at the Imperial City. Thick walls of stone built ten times the height of Shiro boxed in a city made for war. Battle ready towers sat at the corners of the wall, armed with a hundred dozen men in total, the only ones to survive the last attack from the Dragons.

Shiro's jaw dropped at the giant iron gates, one at either side of the tunnel as if a Dragon would dare to just walk though. The gates were surprisingly silent when they opened and closed for Shiro and his allies.

The streets were narrow until they opened to a Market Place. Each building, Shiro noticed, was made of stones and bricks. _Probably to prevent them from catching fire, _he thought. On the other side of the Market's square site was the castle. It wasn't tall, but still it held an intimidating quality. It was like a lion, squat down to blend in, ready to pounce…

Shiro was interrupted from his thought when Grimmjow elbowed his gut. "Oi, ya done staring and ready ta get a move on?"

Shiro growled gently at him. "I was not staring."

"You're wrong, Grimm," Renji but in. "It was more like Shiro was droolin'."

"Don't make me hit you!" Shiro warned, chuckling when the two idiots ran off. He sighed and followed them towards the castle. They were immediately separated from their core leader and brought to a small building left of the castle. Inside were rooms laid out in a very military fashion. In each room were two beds, meaning they were supposed to share. Shiro wound up with Hirako Shinji as a roommate.

For a week, the Dragon Slayers were not permitted to leave the court yard. Another month passed and all the Slayers were allowed to do was train. Six months later had Shiro's aim mastered and he acquired the rank of Dragon Tamer.

That day, when visiting the market place, he heard a very loud commotion.

"DRAGON! RUN!"

While fire erupted around him, and citizens ran screaming past him, Shiro drew out his bow. Upon looking straight into orange eyes, he froze. The dragon stopped almost instantly. It sniffed Shiro once then lowered its head submissively.

Shiro gulped, not entirely sure of what he should do, when he heard, "It went this way! Kill it!"

'_Change,'_ Shiro half spoke, half mentally willed. Next thing he knew, the orange dragon had mutated back into the boy he'd met long ago. Shiro threw his cloak over Ichigo and carried him away from the scene. For the first minute, Ichigo was clinging onto Shiro and never dared let go, after a bit he collapsed from pure shock and drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Reunited

"Who the hell is that?" Shinji questioned upon seeing the unconscious Ichigo laying in Shiro's bed. "Don't tell me you got lucky-"

"He's an injured civilian," Shiro quickly responded.

"Then…" Shinji seemed to be searching for the right words as he scratched his bad in utter confusion. "Do tell me, what is he doing _here_?"

Shiro thought he could simply ignore Shinji for now. Ichigo had become his main concern.

"Teh, fine, do whatever you want just don't use my bed or touch my booze." With that, Shinji left.

Shiro felt a little sorry for his roommate, but at least following the man's request wouldn't be too difficult. It wasn't like he and Ichigo were _really_ a couple – not like they were anything, in fact! Shiro knew it was his sworn obligation to kill this _monster, _but he just couldn't.

Shiro sighed and moved to the window. Night was closing in fast, and since he'd have to be up early tomorrow he was alright with just sleeping on the floor. He had just removed his shirt when he heard a noise.

"Nn… Shirosaki?"

He immediately turned his head to the face the young dragon. _At least, I assume he's young. He looks my age. _"What is it?"

Ichigo released something akin to a chuckle. "Distant… as usual. You do not trust me, and yet you save my life?"

Shiro steadily moved closer to Ichigo, until he was seated next to him on a wooden chair. "I don't know how I feel about you, not yet. I thought you'd moved on from me when I tossed you out."

Ichigo shook his head. "You know nothing of our kind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Ichigo's face. "That would be _telling, _Shiro. I can't just do that…" Shiro growled and his swung his fist at the bed. Ichigo caught it, and murmured softly, "This bed doesn't deserve to be marred by your anger. I understand you're frustrated, Shiro, but the simple fact is that I cannot choose your destiny. You can either trust me, or trust your employer. You'll get answers to different questions depending on what you choose."

Ichigo unwrapped Shiro's fist and intertwined their fingers. He smiled at Shiro, and when he did it was like a warm flame had been ignited within Shiro's chest. He squeezed Ichigo's hand, somehow sensing the comfort he was providing the injured boy. Shiro decided the silence was his invitation to ask a question, "What were you doing in the city?"

"To be completely honest, part of me wished for death. I saw no end to the hatred between our species… between my species and your own, and I decided that if I could aid our effort in anyway it would be to destroy food supplies. I snuck inside the walls, but before I could do much damage I was spotted by your blond friend. I fled, and that was when you found me. I didn't know it was you at the time, I just sensed it as a safe location. Then I heard your voice, and it's all blank until I woke up here."

Shiro nodded and vaguely recalled what he'd done, the panic he felt when he saw Ichigo was in pain and the way he seemed to insert his thoughts into Ichigo's mind. Shiro shook his head, they'd both been panicking and obviously his over tired mind was playing tricks on him. "Well, I have to wake up early tomorrow. If you don't mind… I'll be needing my bed."

Ichigo nodded and, rather than standing up like Shiro had expected, the orangette scooted over to make room for Shiro. He sighed, but offered Ichigo a smile for his efforts. He climbed in and shut his eyes. Ichigo then spoke, "You're all tense, you know."

"That's why I need sleep," Shiro grumbled.

"You can't sleep off stress of this level." Shiro's eyes snapped open as he felt hands on his bare neck.

"Don't touch me!" He attempted to shuffle away, but was frozen at the suddenly pleasant warmth that spread through his body. "What are you doing…?"

"Like I said before, there is much you don't know about my kind." Shiro felt Ichigo's hands gradually move down his shoulders and onto his back. "There are different types of dragons, just as there are different races of humans. I happen to be rare, an orange dragon. I can see into a person's soul, as well as their dreams. I can also heal some damage done to the body, such as what I'm doing to you. I warm my hands with my flame, and heal the tension in your muscles. You'll sleep well tonight."

"I bet…" Shiro murmured, only half paying attention. Ichigo's hands delved into the crevasse of his lower back, healing a small graze he'd gotten whilst training. Then he felt Ichigo's hands move back up to his neck where most of his worry built up. All of it gradually dissolved away as Shiro fell asleep.

Once Ichigo could sense Shiro was in a dreaming state of sleep, he stopped what he was doing. He then snuggled as close to Shiro as he dared, not wishing Shiro's roommate to walk in and get the wrong idea. Ichigo stared at Shiro's lips, pleased with the small smile gracing them, and imaged what they'd feel like against his own.

No. That was _too_ much. Ichigo rolled to face the other way. He and Shiro would most likely never be together at this rate. Shiro had been raised with too much hate in his soul. As for his heart, well, Ichigo didn't know where it lied. For all he knew, Shiro could be in love with someone else. Ichigo thought back to that comment Shiro had made earlier, _He thought I could move on from him? How unfair…_

Ichigo had been raised without parents, only a dragon priest offered him anything close to a father-son relationship. Tensa was his name. Ichigo grew up there for 75 years, which meant he left at roughly the equivalent of a human at age 18. Now that Ichigo was 21 (he's been alive for 109 years), he knew the time for him to find a mate was drawing near. It was very possible that if he didn't find one he could die, then luckily he'd found Shirosaki. One look into his glistening golden eyes and Ichigo could feel his soul crying out for Shiro's. He was surprised to discover Shiro's irresponsive, but later he found out why.

Shiro's soul wasn't being suppressed, it had been locked away. Whoever had done such a thing must've been a powerful priest, no simple dragon or human had the power to do it. Only a few were born to be a priest, only five priests can be alive at one time.

Still, to lock up a soul as powerful as Shiro's? _That_ was a remarkable feat, but it crushed Ichigo all the same.


	4. Bonded

**Hello everyone! If you have a moment, I'd like to ask for you all to check out my original story, "Skykaila". You can find it on taskey, wattpad and inkitt! Thank you for your support. (Full details at the bottom of this page)**

**Also, happy birthday to our Ichi-berry! :D July 15th**

* * *

Shiro woke first the next morning. He sat up and instantly felt the effects of what Ichigo had done to him the night before. He felt completely refreshed from his good night's sleep and his strength felt completely restored. Shiro glanced to find Ichigo still sleeping, and then looked to the other side of the room to discover that Shinji hadn't come home the night before. No doubt the man had stayed over at his friend's house or slept the night away with some woman he'd met when he'd gone out.

The man honestly slept with every woman that could walk. And yet Shinji dared to make fun of Shiro for bringing Ichigo home.

Speaking of, Shiro noticed something on Ichigo's face. He brushed it aside, discovering it was wet – a tear. Had Ichigo been crying? He wondered if Ichigo had had a bad dream, or if it was simply a result of Ichigo being overtired. Either way, it made Shiro's heart clench up just thinking about it.

As the sun flickered behind the curtains and hit Shiro in the face, he realized that he didn't have the time he needed to worry about Ichigo. He had to quickly get dressed and move on, or else he'd receive one hell of a punishment from his trainer for being late.

Shiro rushed to leave. He got into his clothing, and then his basic armor. Shiro stopped to look at Ichigo only as he was about to go through the door. He swore he heard the young dragon sob.

* * *

When Ichigo woke it wasn't to the beautiful sounds of morning birds, but to the busy streets of the largest human city in the Eastern lands. He sighed and forced his eyes to stay open in the bright light of a late morning. Ichigo was used to dark saves as he woke, not the obnoxiously bright sun. He glanced around, finding a plate of food waiting for him on a desk by the end of Shiro's bed.

He felt his stomach growl then threw the blankets off of his body. He plopped himself down in a chair by the desk and immediately devoured the food left for him. It had been a while since he didn't have to catch and cook his own food.

While eating, his eyes wandered the desk and he discovered a note. It said,

'_Wow, you are one late sleeper! I went to training this morning and came back to see you still asleep. Shinji hasn't come back yet, so I'm going looking for him. If he comes back to the room while I'm not there, just let me know when I come back this afternoon. ~Shirosaki  
Also, I made you breakfast in case you were hungry, but it's closer to lunch now, so maybe I made you lunch? Anyways, I hope you enjoy!'_

Ichigo smiled, dismissing the light heat he felt in his cheeks. Once he was done his food he decided it would be better to lie back down. Although dragons healed faster than humans, he was still pretty beaten up from what happened the day before.

Slowly Ichigo drifted into a light daze, awoken by Shiro's voice, "Oi, you up yet you lazy dog?"

Even though he was trying to sound pissed off, Ichigo smiled, "Am now… did you find Shinji?"

Shiro shrugged, "The idiot probably followed some chick home while piss drunk and doesn't know where he woke up. Shinji's a good warrior though, so I doubt he's in any kind of trouble." Ichigo blushed a little when Shiro sat in the bed next to him. "So, you feeling any better?"

"Much, thanks. I should be out of your hair by tomorrow." Ichigo got the feeling Shiro meant something else, but he couldn't think of what. He raised an eyebrow as if asking Shiro to go on, and waited in silence for Shiro to speak.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It's been a while since I've slept in a human bed… so, I guess I slept alright."

"Not what I meant," Shiro interjected. "You were crying when I left this morning."

"Oh." _Was I? _"I don't remember having any dreams. I might've rolled over onto a sore spot while sleeping, just my body reacting to pain." Ichigo was eager to get the attention off of himself before he made himself out to be an idiot. "And what about you, Shiro? Don't tell me you're actually _worried_ about little old me~!"

_Of course not, _that's what Ichigo was waiting for Shiro to say. He prepared himself for numbness, the overall crush that those words would bring him… the pain, but that's not what happened.

"Of course I'm worried about you!" Shiro snapped. "After all the kindness that you've shown me, and after all the trust you've placed in me, it's the least I can do."

Ichigo locked eyes with Shiro and immediately he could feel it – a response from Shiro's soul. After his had been calling out, seeking comfort and warmth, Shiro's spirit finally moved to ease Ichigo's pain. That was the sign Ichigo had been looking for, the sign that mean Shiro could be the one, and the sign that meant Ichigo might find the real Shiro buried beneath all his hate.

Shiro sighed and placed a hand on Ichigo's forehead. "You feel like you've got a fever."

Ichigo knew instantly that he was blushing. He looked down, now realising how he was almost in Shiro's arms. "I'm fine… I should really get up now and go for a walk or something…" Ichigo worked around Shiro's body and stood up.

Shiro smirked, "No. If you're sick you should rest. I'll get a doctor."

"I'm fine-" Ichigo's heart stuttered to a stop for a moment when Shiro's arms were suddenly around him. He melted against Shiro's form, his legs suddenly weak as his body caved into his desires.

Shiro sat back down on the bed. He wasn't really sure why he felt the way he did about the orange dragon, but something within him simply refused to let Ichigo out of his sight, especially if Ichigo wasn't feeling well. Shiro flipped Ichigo around so that he was pinned to the bed beneath him. "Listen to me. You're staying here until that fever of yours goes away. End of story."

Ichigo nodded and his will to fight back melted away under the intensity of those golden eyes.

The young dragon let lose a soft whine when Shiro pulled away. His animal instincts took over and he forced Shiro to stay in bed with him. He clung to Shiro's form, his cool temperature easing away the uncomfortable heat that had spread all over Ichigo's body. Shiro chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, watching him pass out soon after.

"I told you that you were sick..." Shiro murmured against the top of Ichigo's head. Shiro chuckled and slid out of the bed. He pulled the blankets over Ichigo's passed out frame. Shiro then left the room to get some medicine. If he couldn't bring Ichigo to the medicine then he'd bring the medicine to Ichigo. Doctors didn't just wander into people's houses here in the city - that was how they got mauled - so Shiro would just have to tend to Ichigo himself. Besides, now that he thought about it, a human doctor would be of no use to a dragon, and if Ichigo was found out that could only mean disaster for the two of them. Shiro didn't want to think about it.

In the morning, Ichigo woke to strong arms around him once again. Shy, brown eyes tentatively opened to Shiro's chest. Ichigo slowly looked up at Shiro's eyes, and he blushed upon realizing how close his face was to Shiro's. The longer he stared at Shiro, the more infatuated Ichigo became with Shiro's eyes. They were truly remarkable; like icing on the cake as far as Ichigo was concerned. After a minute of silence, Ichigo gasped out, "Thank you…"

Shiro raised his eyebrow, "For what?"

Tears formed in the corners of Ichigo's eyes. He chuckled sadly, "I know it sounds silly… but you being here… You have no idea how much this means to me! I just-"

Shiro placed his finger on Ichigo's lips to silence him. "You don't need to thank me… I'm here because I want to be here for you. There's nothing else to it."

Ichigo's blush darkened and he looked away. "I… r-really?"

"Look, I can't say I've known you for long..." Shiro's voice was stern. "Regardless, I want you to know that I care about you, and that I'm starting to like you." He smiled, his thumb playing with Ichigo's plump lips. They were so soft, so kissable… "I'd like to spend more time with you, and get to know you more… Do you feel up to walking around? There's a really nice place I'd like to show to you."

Ichigo nodded, "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

**Teaser for Skykaila: It's hard to deny the past when it's cold, red eyes are staring you right in the face. Kim froze in sheer terror. There before her was a creature unlike anything she'd ever seen - a majestic, dark blue lizard, with sparkling scales. There was only one word for a creature like this: dragon.**

**I'm trying to get some popularity going for this story. I plan on entering it into a contest in November!**


	5. False Freedom

"How much longer?" Ichigo whined.

Shiro chuckled, keeping his hand over Ichigo's eyes despite the young dragon's eagerness to see. "Relax! Just around this corner, alright?"

Ichigo huffed but managed to calm his curiosity for a while longer. He felt Shiro tug him around a corner and afterward, Shiro's hands vanished. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes.

Before him was a tall fountain, water like pristine crystal as it poured over the sides. It caught the sunlight and turned yellow and red. The fountain itself was covered in blue and yellow tiles, making triangular patterns around the outside. There were also benches and flower gardens surrounding the fountain.

Ichigo turned to Shiro with a smile. "It's beautiful..."

Shiro shared Ichigo's happiness. "I knew you would like it."

Brown eyes locked onto golden ones. Ichigo trailed his fingers up Shiro's arms, noting how Shiro's lip twitched when Ichigo touched somewhere ticklish. The two were drawing closer when the ground began to rumble. Ichigo turned away from Shiro only to be blinded by the glare of the sun's reflection on metal. Guards had surrounded them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Shiro called.

Shiro's boldness was drained from his body as a face he recognized stepped forward. The man had brown hair, slicked back out of his face. His name was Sosuke Aizen. "My son, please be still. The man standing next to you is wanted."

"On what charges?" Shiro questioned. Ichigo felt Shiro grip his shoulder.

"Attempted assassination."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but Shiro did it first, "Impossible! Ichigo has been with me ever since he entered the city."

"Do you doubt me?" Aizen questioned. "Cleary this young man has left an impression on you, Shirosaki. I am certain he is the one I saw; however, I will give you a chance to tell me your side of the story. If you can convince me he is innocent, then he can go, provided he cooperates with this arrangement right now."

A guard stepped forth with handcuffs.

Ichigo stepped behind Shiro. Shiro turned around and held Ichigo's shaking hands. "Don't worry," Shiro smiled. "I give you my word that your name shall be cleared."

Ichigo locked eyes with Shiro. He could sense the sincerity in Shiro's words and that simmered down Ichigo's worry. Handcuffs were placed on Ichigo before he was dragged away. He caught only a glimpse of Shiro walking off with Aizen before guards obscured his view.

* * *

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice.**

Ichigo was suddenly awoken four hours later by a loud crash. He sat up in his cell. Dirt and hay clung to his clothes. He smiled at the person coming down the stairs. "Shiro!"

A scowl was on Shiro's lips. He had a guard unlock the cell door then Shiro kicked it open. Ichigo flinched at the bang. "Get up, you scum."

Ichigo cowered under Shiro's harsh tone.

"Did you not hear me!? I said get up!"

Ichigo yelped and scurried to his feet. He stumbled once and hit his head against the stone brick walls. Shiro grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet.

"You're to be executed immediately for crimes against Lord Aizen. Understand?"

"Sh-Shiro… this isn't you!" Ichigo protested.

Shiro pushed Ichigo to the ground. He reached outside of Ichigo's cell, then brought back a net. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

"No! No, please! Anything but that! Shiro!" Ichigo screeched in pain as the net was thrown over him. The metal, made of pure silver, burned his skin, causing blisters to appear. Ichigo sobbed and writhed in agony.

"Pure silver," Shiro murmured. "Toxic to dragons."

"Why are you doing this!?" Ichigo cried.

"Because you tried to kill my father," Shiro said, crouching next to Ichigo. "And because filth like you must be washed clean from this planet."

Without another word, Shiro grasped a handful of the net and dragged Ichigo outside. Another guard helped Shiro in carrying Ichigo up the stairs. About halfway there, Ichigo stopped struggling.

"Welcome one and all!" Aizen exclaimed to the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard of the castle. "What you see here today is a man guilty of attempting to end my life. He believed that his actions would go unpunished, and would help the dragon's cause. What do we say to that?"

"Kill him!" The crowd shouted. "Fuck dragons! Down with their kind!"

Ichigo flinched as he was brought out into the light. He was placed at the edge of the peak on the roof. He tried to shuffle away from the edge but more guards held him in place. He then tried to transform, but the silver sapped away his magic, rendering his attempts useless.

"Soldiers, when the drums stop, you may push him over!" Aizen called.

Ichigo tuned out of his surroundings. The drums became distant, like a heartbeat. Brown eyes became lifeless. He turned his gaze towards Shiro. The hurt and betrayal obvious on his face.

Shiro felt a sting in his chest. His face remained expressionless as his arm moved over his body. It was shaking as though he was struggling to move it.

Ichigo saw this and his brows furrowed together.

Blood began to drip from Shiro's nose. His lips twitched and his expression began to contort into one of pain. Ichigo watched him reach beneath his shirt and grasp something. A necklace with a purple gem was brought forth and yanked from Shiro's neck.

Suddenly Ichigo was falling.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"Ichigo!" Shiro screamed and jumped over the edge after him.

Ichigo locked eyes with Shiro. Everything else was a blur of motion except for Shiro's eyes. Ichigo smiled and called out, "You can do it! Just _feel, _Shiro!"

A burst of laughter erupted from Shiro's lips. Aizen's eyes widened and, in the blink of an eye, Shiro was replaced with a large, white lizard with glorious white wings. Shiro dove beneath Ichigo, the orange dragon landing safely on his back. The silver net came loose and Ichigo kicked himself free of it. He then laid down across Shiro's back and panted in exhaustion.

"You did it," Ichigo whispered.

Shiro snorted and flew away from the castle as fast as he could. He spun around just before landing, shielding Ichigo against his stomach. He crashed into the forest and sent splinters of wood flying everywhere. After coming to a complete stop, Shiro shifted back into a human form.

Shiro chuckled, "I need to work on that landing, h-huh?"

Ichigo's eyes were filled with tears. He hugged Shiro and sobbed against his chest, "I thought I lost you! Why did you do that? What happened!?"

Shiro frowned. "Aizen was controlling me. He has some sort of witch working for him. I was held down and that necklace was placed on me. It forced me to bend to Aizen's will."

Ichigo sighed and settled on top of Shiro. "Don't do that to me again."

"I'm sorry…" Shiro kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Now that I know better, I won't let it happen again, I swear." Shiro sighed and tried to move, but instead pain burned through his body. Ichigo sprung to his feet and helped Shiro to stand even though Ichigo could barely walk himself.

"The first transformation always hurts. Take it easy."

Shiro snorted. "Yer the one covered in burn marks and bruises."

Ichigo shook his head. "This is nothing to me."

"Are you sure?" Shiro questioned. When Ichigo nodded, Shiro's frown only deepened. "When I hurt you… when you were about to die, something came alive within me."

"Your instincts as my soulmate. It happens to many dragons…" Ichigo explained. "From the moment we are old enough to fly, there is a void within a dragon's heart that can only be filled upon finding their soulmate. If you are truly in touch with your dragon soul, then you can track the pull on your heart until you find your mate. However, sometimes that means finding a soulmate that is decades older than you and already in love with someone else. Soulmates aren't always born at the same time, you know…"

Shiro slowly nodded and took a shaky step forward. Ichigo was actually doing a decent job of supporting him, despite being so torn up himself. "So," Shiro said, "I'm your soulmate then? Bound together throughout eternity?"

"Something like that."

Shiro raised his eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?"

Ichigo shrugged. "We haven't bonded yet. Your soul has been inactive since I met you. You only managed to transform out of instinct and because I was in serious trouble." Ichigo trembled and slowly placed Shiro down. "I don't know how, but someone managed to lock your soul away. I think it was the same man responsible for that spell you were under just now."

Shiro looked down.

Ichigo sat beside him. "I'm sorry… He was close to you, wasn't he?"

Shiro nodded. "Aizen took me in as a child and raised me as my father. He taught me everything I know. I guess that was all a lie then, huh?"

Shiro felt Ichigo take his hand. "No. You can still have positive memories from your time together. Not everything has to be a lie."

A sigh escaped Shiro's lips. "Thanks…"

Ichigo smiled and looked around. "I think there's a tree over there that if we climb high enough no one will be able to see us from the ground. Do you have enough energy to give it a try?"

Shiro nodded and followed Ichigo's lead.


	6. Hidden

Ichigo lifted himself with ease onto the first branch. He used a higher branch for support then stood on the lower branch. He hopped to the next one and continued this pattern until the branches got too thick for him to move higher. He looked down at Shiro and couldn't help the cackle that escaped his lips.

"Do you need some help down there?" Ichigo teased.

Shiro frowned. He was struggling to reach the first branch with his right leg. Shiro wasn't as flexible as Ichigo. "Shut up! It's not like I do this regularly."

Ichigo snorted. "Well, I guess you've never had to run for your life from dragon hunters before."

Shiro heard the bitterness in Ichigo's words and felt guilt crawl through him. "No, I… guess I haven't."

The orange dragon stepped down a few branches and extended his hand to Shiro. Shiro could see all the blisters and charred skin across Ichigo's arm. More guilt weighed down Shiro's stomach. _I did this to him, _he thought. _He has every right to be mad or bitter._

"Well?" Ichigo grinned, "Aren't you going to take it?"

A sense of relief spread through Shiro. Even now Ichigo was just as playful as the day they'd met. Shiro took Ichigo's hand and pulled himself into the tree.

"Think you can climb the rest of the way?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. It was just that first step. I'll be fine now."

Shiro followed Ichigo up the tree. Ichigo stopped every now and then to make sure Shiro hadn't gotten himself stuck. Soon they were both near the top. The branches were close together and too thick to continue climbing through. However, that also meant there were enough leaves and branches to disguise them from the ground. Ichigo settled between two branches and Shiro found three to sit on.

"I'm going to take first watch. You get some sleep, alright?" Ichigo said.

Shiro frowned. "No way. You're exhausted."

"So are you," Ichigo protested. "You _limped _over here. And you just had your first transformation. So, you're sleeping first."

Shiro huffed and got comfortable. "Fine," he grumbled. He didn't really want to argue with Ichigo anyway.

The air chilled and the wind picked up. Shiro drifted in and out of consciousness, but every time the tree lurched Shiro snapped awake. The third time Shiro sat up his eyes turned to Ichigo. The young dragon was shivering, teeth chattering. Shiro shifted a branch over and pulled Ichigo close.

"Shiro, you should be sleeping-"

"Oh, shut up." Shiro placed Ichigo's head on his lap. "Look at you, you're barely conscious."

"I'm fine," Ichigo murmured.

"Bull shit." Shiro spat. "The sun is starting to come up. You've been awake all night."

Ichigo snuggled into Shiro's lap. "Don't worry about me. We've gotta get a move on soon anyways."

Shiro's lips firmed into a stern line as he locked eyes with Ichigo. "Not before you rest." They were close enough now that Shiro could see each speck of gold in the orange dragon's eyes.

He could also see Ichigo's face turn red. Shiro chuckled and moved his thumb over Ichigo's cheek. He felt each bump in his skin and took in each freckle.

"Shiro…" Ichigo mumbled. "Your face is so close to m-mine."

"Oh, I… I'm sorry," Shiro stammered.

Ichigo chuckled tiredly. "You're so warm." Brown eyes closed and Ichigo passed out on Shiro's lap. Amusement flickered across Shiro's features and he leaned back against the tree trunk. He kept his hold on Ichigo firm so that he wouldn't fall.

Shiro watched the forest turn different shades of green with the shifting sun. The air turned hot and dry, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat in the early afternoon.

Ichigo groaned as he began to stir. It must've been anywhere from six to eight hours later by Shiro's best estimation. Still, the wait had been worth seeing Ichigo's rejuvenated face.

Ichigo shot up and grasped onto a branch for support. "How long have I been out!? Shiro, we must get a move on! Oh, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting all this time. We've gotta hurry!"

Shiro chuckled and swung his legs towards a lower branch. "Oh, Ichigo, no need to get so worked up. You needed the rest and we still have another six or seven hours before it gets dark again."

"This is terrible," Ichigo huffed. "I've wasted so much daylight!"

Shiro did the only thing he could think of to calm the frantic orangette, he placed a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "Relax," he said. "We're fine. Six hours is plenty of time."

Ichigo touched his cheek. "Right… You're right. L-Let's get going."

Shiro climbed down first. Each step was slow and cautious. He kept looking around for any signs of guards and only took a step if he was sure there was none. Ichigo looked around too but trusted Shiro's judgement and followed him swiftly.

Once they hit the ground, Ichigo mumbled, "I know someplace we can go."

"Really?" Shiro beamed. "Where?"

Ichigo looked down. "It's a village deep in the heart of these woods. Only dragons who have been there can find it again. That means I'll have to show you the way."

Shiro blinked. "In the middle of _these_ woods?" He looked out across the forest. "There's no way! We've searched this forest a dozen times! If a village was hidden here, we'd have found it."

Ichigo turned his gaze on Shiro, a look of absolute dread in Ichigo's eyes. "We?" He asked.

Shiro flinched. "The… other dragon slayers."

"Oh." Ichigo stepped closer to Shiro. "It's hidden with magic. Only dragons can see through the illusions around it. Like I said."

Shiro frowned. "Sorry, that's right. I heard ya."

Ichigo took Shiro's hand. "You don't need to apologize. I'm not upset with you."

"You're not?"

He chuckled. "No. No! I just don't want to go back to that village. I had a terrible experience living there." A small smile appeared on Ichigo's lips. "Well, it wasn't always bad. Tensa, the dragon who raised me, was so kind. He never once thought of me as anything less than his son." Ichigo sighed. "However, the other dragons feared me. Orange dragons are extremely rare, Shiro. Almost as much as white dragons. They won't mind you, though. White dragons possess purity and light magic whereas orange dragons possess the ability to read someone's soul and enter their dreams. Most people thought I was violating their privacy so they tried to avoid me as often as they could."

"I didn't know you could do that," Shiro said, placing his hand under Ichigo's chin. He turned the orangette's head so that they looked at each other. "I trust you. You've been nothing but honest with me this entire time. I know you wouldn't just look into someone's mind without their permission. Even so, I'd trust you with my soul and dreams."

Ichigo's eyes softened. "Thanks, Shiro. I needed to hear that." He closed his eyes and moved Shiro's hand to his cheek. Ichigo soaked up the gentle touch.

"So, do you really want to go back to this village?" Shiro inquired.

Brown eyes opened. They flashed a powerful orange. "Yeah! I want you to meet Tensa and to see where I grew up. It's also the safest place in the whole world for dragons. Hopefully, we'll be able to unlock the rest of your soul. That should make your next transformations less painful, and it should give you access to your full capabilities. White dragons… well, I can't remember every power you have. Tensa has a book for each type of dragon. We should read them while we're there."

Shiro tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand. "That sounds like a good plan to me!"

Ichigo squeezed Shiro's hand back and then started walking. They stopped only to pick berries or to hide from people passing by. For the most part, they could follow a dirt road. Then, once they reached a creek, Ichigo suddenly turned into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Shiro whispered.

"Follow the creek," Ichigo replied.

He let go of Shiro's hand and hopped into the water. Shiro stepped into the water behind him. Ichigo took off down the creek. Shiro noticed it was getting darker. The sun was still well in the sky, but the forest was growing thicker. The creek became steep and rocks turned jagged. The trees bent over the creek like a tunnel. Then, suddenly, the forest opened again and a waterfall was revealed. Ichigo, who was standing with his toes curled over the edge, gestured for Shiro to come closer.

"Are you crazy?" Shiro questioned.

The orangette giggled. "I might be!" He reached into the water and pulled out a sharp rock. "This is how we get in. Watch!" Ichigo cut his arm.

Shiro flinched at the sudden action.

Ichigo held his arm over the edge of the waterfall and his blood fell in time with the rushing water. Suddenly the water below began to swirl and glow red. Ichigo licked his wound and Shiro watched it heal. Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand. "Jump on three, got it?"

"Wh-What?"

"One… Two… Three!"

"Ichigo!" Shiro cried as Ichigo jumped. Since their hands were still connected, Shiro was forced to quickly follow.

* * *

**Hello readers! Bit of a cliffhanger, no?**

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	7. Safe

Ichigo laughed as they fell. Shiro felt sick to his stomach the moment they hit the water. He had held his breath and braced himself for the impact, but nothing came.

Ichigo tore out of the water with Shiro on his back. Shiro adjusted to the sudden shift in gravity and clung to Ichigo. The orange dragon had shifted once again into a mighty beast. Once Shiro had settled, he could take in their surroundings.

They had flown out of another waterfall. Behind them was a massive cliff and in front of them was a large village. There were no walls, unlike the human city, and only a citadel showed any signs of war. It sat at the top of the hill and the rest of the city was built around it. Mountains and cliffs surrounded the village, but it seemed like an illusion. The air was stagnant, never moving.

Still, the sun felt real and the world was beautiful. Shiro looked down at Ichigo and smiled. He ran his hands over Ichigo's scales. They felt soft and warm as the sun flickered across them.

"Incredible…" Shiro murmured.

"_Indeed, it is,_" came Ichigo's response, like a whisper in Shiro's mind.

Shiro blushed, "Well, I mean _you, _but the scenery is nice as well."

Ichigo nodded in response but said nothing more. He flapped his wings and landed on the roof of the citadel. It was tall and round in shape. It had many balconies and windows, but no doors.

Ichigo shifted back into a human form just as a small, skinny man rushed forth. He had wavy brown hair and stark blue eyes. He appeared young but his gentle mannerisms suggested a grace that only existed in wise, old men.

"Ichigo," the man murmured.

The orangette's head snapped in the stranger's direction. "Tensa?"

Tensa opened his arms and Ichigo rushed over to embrace him. The joy on Ichigo's face made Shiro's heart stutter.

"I thought you were dead, or worse…" Tensa said, hugging Ichigo tightly. "When that dragon went rogue and you went missing. I thought he might've taken you with him. I thought he-"

"I'm here," Ichigo mumbled. "I'm alive and I'm fine."

"Yes…" Tensa scowled and hit the back of Ichigo's head. "23 years! It's been 23 years and you never bothered to write, to send a messenger or to come back! I've been worried sick!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well-"

"Don't you 'well' me! It was hard enough watching you struggle for 11 years after moving out. After you found that job in the army, half my life had already been taken off. You know how worried I was watching you march in out of this village every day and- Who's this?"

Ichigo blinked as the topic was changed. Shiro flinched when blue eyes turned on him. "I-I… uhh…"

"This is Shiro," Ichigo introduced nonchalantly.

Tensa grinned and snatched Shiro's hand. He grabbed Ichigo's and placed their hands together. Tensa's hands began to glow a deep blue. Shiro gulped as black markings appeared on his skin and linked together with the markings on Ichigo's.

"Ah, soul mates," Tensa concluded. He released their hands and the markings faded.

Ichigo blushed like he'd been caught red-handed. Shiro smiled gently and tried to focus his attention elsewhere.

"So," Shiro said, "What… exactly were you two talking about?"

"O-Oh!" Ichigo stammered. "Well… After I moved out of here and got my own house, I obviously needed a job to pay the rent. I joined the army. If I trained hard, I was given free food. Then, once my training was done, I could go on jobs and get paid if the jobs were completed successfully. That's how I survived for eleven years. Until, one day…"

"Yes, about that," Tensa interrupted. "Ichigo. Rumours have been spread about you."

"I know," Ichigo cut in. "I had nothing to do with that dragon attack. Others who found me in the outside world told me all about the allegations against me. I told them they were wrong. Some of them believed me, others tried to hurt me."

Tensa placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "It is alright. That was a long time ago. However, just so I know, why did you run away Ichigo? Why didn't you come to me?"

Ichigo frowned. "Because I was scared. As soon as we were alone, the two guards on my team cornered me. They demanded answers about my birth parents then they started pulling on my hair. I ran into the woods then to the outside world before anyone else had the chance to harass me. I didn't find out about what had happened to the royal family until months later."

Shiro stepped a little closer to Ichigo. He could see the other's shoulders shaking. He took Ichigo's hand. "What they did to you was wrong. I don't believe you're capable of hurting anybody, Ichigo. And you would never betray the people you love."

Ichigo chuckled weakly, his eyes filling with tears. "Thank you, Shiro."

Shiro pulled Ichigo into his arms. Tensa observed the two with a smile.

"Come with me this way," Tensa said, waving them towards a door. "I have not allowed anyone else to use your room, Ichigo. I knew you would return."

* * *

Ichigo was curled up in the bed beside Shiro. They had originally protested them sharing a single bed, but after some insistence from Tensa that soul mates sleeping side by side would help them both heal faster, they both gave in.

Now Ichigo was sleeping and Shiro found the moon more captivating than sleep.

There was a knock at the door before Tensa wandered inside. "Hello," he whispered. "Come with me."

Shiro carefully slid out of bed. He reached for Ichigo but Tensa stopped him.

"Just you. You have questions, don't you?"

Shiro nodded and followed Tensa out of the room. The citadel was much different at night. Glowing, yellow orbs kept the hallways lit instead of torches. Shadows danced along the walls but none of them felt like a threat. Tensa brought Shiro down the hallway and out to a balcony. Shiro observed the stillness once again. No wind, no swaying trees, no birds nor other signs of wildlife.

"So, what would you like to ask?" Tensa questioned, stepping beside him.

"Can you tell me more about him?"

Tensa smirked as if expecting that question. "About what, exactly?"

"Well, I'm mostly curious about what you were talking about earlier."

Blue eyes turned to the moon. "Ah, yes. I'll start at the beginning then." He turned his hand in the air as though he was mixing a bowl of soup. A grey mist gathered in front of his hands. Shiro observed in silence as the mist formed into a circle and images appeared within the mist. "What you are seeing are my memories. I found Ichigo as a baby on the doorstep of the citadel. He immediately took a hold on me and wouldn't let go. Quite literally, I should say. He had an iron grip around my thumb. Anyway, I was planning to send out a search party for his parents, but as morning came and his nature as an orange dragon was revealed, I knew he'd be better off inside."

"Because orange dragons are feared or something, right?"

"Yes. I may have told Ichigo he was feared because of his powers, but that's not entirely true. People aren't scared of his ability to read their dreams and souls. It's much darker than that. Ichigo can manipulate them. He could plague someone with nightmares or completely crush their personality."

Shiro gulped, "Ichigo can do that?"

"No, but he is capable of it." The image in the mist changed. "Only one dragon has ever done this and it was his father. That is the true reason people fear Ichigo... because he is actually Ichigo _Shiba_-Kurosaki."

"Ichigo doesn't scare me."

"Nor should he. Ichigo is a brilliant dragon with a kind soul. The only reason his father acted in such a way was because Masaki, Ichigo's mother, had been murdered."

Shiro looked out over the city. "M-Murdered?"

Tensa nodded. "I have considered the situation many times. I cannot say for certain, but I believe the same dragon that went rogue against the royal family also killed Masaki. It was some sort of test, although of what I'm not certain. Because of that dragon's actions, Isshin lost control."

"I see, no wonder people target Ichigo."

"Yes. These rumours peg him as the son of a cruel father who slaughtered his mother. No one will open their eyes to the truth."

"I know the truth!" Shiro exclaimed. He grasped onto the railing of the balcony. "I won't let anyone hurt him anymore."

"That is good. Ichigo will need his soulmate, now more than ever. He hasn't returned here without a reason. He's terrified of this place, I can see it."

"I'll help him feel at home. We're safe now and he'll realize that soon. We're on the run from guards at the Imperial City. I can imagine that Aizen wants us both dead."

"Aizen? _Sosuke_ Aizen?"

Shiro turned to Tensa. "Y-Yes."

"That is the name of the dragon who killed the royal family all those years ago."

"You mean he's a dragon? There's no way." Shiro felt his entire body grow tense. "I've been with him for 23 years. I've never seen him transform or anything. He's also the leader of one of the three largest armies against dragons in the world. He couldn't be a dragon. And yet…"

Tensa nodded. "Go on. It will help ease your heart."

"Ichigo says he's the one who locked my Dragon Soul and Dragon Fire away. He also cast a control spell on me so that I would imprison and hurt Ichigo." Shiro felt guilt claw at his throat.

Tensa's mist dispersed and he marched back inside. He stopped in the hallway and locked eyes with Shiro. "If he's capable of such magic then he must've found someone to teach him dark magic. We could be in grave danger. This village is not safe. Aizen would know how to get in here since he's a dragon."

"We have to warn everyone! Now!" Shiro shouted.

Tensa covered Shiro's lips with his hand. "No, shh! You must stay with Ichigo for now. He needs you near him to heal those wounds and you need him to help free your soul. I will alert my fellow priests and we shall decide what to do tomorrow. The town shall prepare itself for war."


	8. War

Shiro wandered back into their shared room. He slid in bed next to Ichigo. Pink lips were slightly parted, eyes shut, and body relaxed. It didn't feel right to Shiro, letting Ichigo sleep when he knew there would be trouble in the morning.

Brown eyes blinked open as though they had sensed Shiro's presence. "What are you doing up?"

Shiro shrugged. Ichigo pulled the blankets over Shiro's shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you, okay?" They asked at the same time.

Shiro chuckled and nodded.

Ichigo smiled and bit his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and let the darkness of the night surround him.

"I was dreaming about you," Ichigo murmured. "It was a pleasant dream. We were… t-together, and alone with each other. Just you and me."

Shiro blushed and pet Ichigo's hair. "Return to that dream," he whispered.

The orangette sighed and nodded. He rested his head on Shiro's arm and gazed up into the other's eyes. "Shiro, would you. . . kiss me?"

"Y-You. . . want me to what?"

"N-Nothing, never mind. . ." Ichigo looked down again, hiding his head under Shiro's chin.

Shiro leaned back to catch Ichigo's eyes once more. "Hey, hold on. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No," Ichigo protested. "I asked too much. I get it."

A nervous squeak escaped Ichigo's lips when Shiro kissed him. Ichigo blinked away tears before closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the other's lips on his own. He felt Shiro's hand gently hold his head, his other sliding around his waist. Ichigo gripped Shiro's shirt and pulled him closer.

Shiro leaned back first. He smiled at the dazed look in Ichigo's eyes and revelled in the fact that it was _him _who had made Ichigo respond this way.

Ichigo saw Shiro's grin and he blushed. His body melted against the other's, feeling the pull of his alpha's soul against his beta one.

"D-Don't look so cocky, you dummy," Ichigo stuttered.

The other's chuckle sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Shiro kissed Ichigo's forehead, and then his cheek. "I'm just in awe, Ichigo. That's all."

"Mm. . . what do you mean?"

Shiro kissed Ichigo's neck. "It's hard to explain. It's just. . . you're the most amazing person I know. You've done so much for me. And now you're mine."

"Yeah. . ." Ichigo sighed against Shiro's skin. He drifted deeper into sleep.

Shiro made certain they were both covered then locked Ichigo in his arms. He could feel a pull in his soul screaming at him to protect the man in his arms, to never allow another alpha to touch _his _beta, and he would continue to protect him forever.

_Let Aizen come. If he puts a single finger on Ichigo, I'll slaughter him._

Golden eyes widened at the possessive thought. He realized his grip on Ichigo was stronger than it should have been. Shiro relaxed, letting Ichigo settle into his own space.

* * *

"Shirosaki."

Shiro groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Shirosaki!"

He gasped and his eyes snapped open. Shiro looked around the room, his eyes falling on a tall, dark-skinned woman with purple hair.

_Do all dragons have such odd features? _Shiro thought. _Tch. Well, like you're one to talk._

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo questioned, blinking sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I have bad news, I'm afraid."

Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Bad news? How bad?"

Yoruichi frowned and stepped aside to reveal Tensa. He had a bandage over one eye.

Ichigo shot out of bed. "What happened!?"

"I was patrolling outside the city, outside the portal. . ." He waved his hand across the air. Smoke swirled into an image. "I heard a commotion and approached. An archer took out my eye. It'll heal in a few days, Ichigo, so don't fret about me. We must protect this city. An army is on the way."

"Wh-What!?"

Ichigo stepped forward to get a better view of Tensa's projection. Shiro did the same, leaning forward in bed.

"No!" Ichigo shook his head. "It can't be. . . the Imperial Army?"

Rocks pulled on Shiro's stomach. "That's not the Imperial Army. It's much worse."

Tensa frowned and looked down at the ground. Yoruichi slowly shook her head.

"What are we gonna do!?" Ichigo cried, his hands trembling.

Shiro placed his hand in Ichigo's. "We're going to fight."

Ichigo scowled. "That's not possible-"

"Trust me, if there's one weakness these guys have, it's their ability to work together." Shiro pointed to a man with long hair and a mustache. "He's their leader. They're only loyal to him. They'll abandon anyone else to save their own skin. So, separate them from Yhwach and they'll start to turn on each other."

"How do you know this?" Yoruichi questioned. "And are you absolutely certain?"

Shiro's grip tightened on Ichigo's hand. "I've met most of them. I can't tell you their names, but I can guarantee the Quincy don't fight as a team. And I'm risking Ichigo's life. I wouldn't do that if I wasn't confident with myself."

Ichigo gave Shiro a small smile then nodded at Yoruichi.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright! I'll get my soldiers positioned by the portal on the inside. Soi Fon will have her force outside. They know how to blend in and be stealthy, so they'll sneak around the oncoming army and attack them from behind."

"Good," Tensa nodded. "I'll lock down the city. We'll place traps and wards everywhere, and increase our defence as much as we can."

Yoruichi nodded and vanished in a flicker.

Tensa turned to Ichigo. "I want you and Shiro to leave the city. Now!"

Ichigo scowled, "No way! Ain't gonna happen!"

Tensa pulled Ichigo into a hug. "You're my son, Ichigo. I need to know you're safe. I cannot walk into this battle without that, at least."

Ichigo frowned and hugged Tensa back. "A-Alright. . . At least let me. . . help out with something before I leave."

Tensa released Ichigo and nodded. "You have a very important task. Getting out of here alive. Knowing you're safe will help us all out indeed."

Ichigo sighed and Shiro embraced him. "It's alright, Ichigo. We're bound to run into someone on our way out. The least we can do is clear a path for other escaping."

Ichigo slowly nodded. Tensa gave Ichigo a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

They snuck out the back of the Citadel just as the Quincy struck. Shiro took Ichigo's hand and ran towards the edge of the cliff. Before they cleared the ledge, however, an arrow was shot with deathly precision and it pierced Shiro's arm. Shiro turned around and hugged Ichigo to his chest before he fell into the thick forest on the other side of the wall.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, Shiro was in his dragon form and had him in his arms. Ichigo scowled, immediately spotting the blood rushing from a wound on Shiro's arm.

Ichigo pulled the arrow from Shiro's arm, frowning at Shiro's soft growl while he desperately attempted to keep silent. Ichigo placed a hand on Shiro's wing and started murmuring words in a dragon's tongue, words Shiro now found himself understanding.

"_Of darker dwellings and ancient lights, come to me the forces of nature and breathe the breath of life. Give unto thee, thou loyal child, the healing love of Mother Nature, so that the one whose touch is tainted by red can be pure one again."_

Shiro eyes widened as his wound was sealed, then he immediately turned his wing around to catch an exhausted Ichigo as he fell. 'H-How did you do that?'

Ichigo smiled, "I was raised by priests. They taught me how to use my power of healing, and I discovered on my own what magic words would enhance my power. The ancient language is a powerful thing, Shiro… for example."

Ichigo placed his hand down on the ground. His hand began to glow before he uttered the word, _"Death."_

His hand turned red and death spread like ink along the ground from his hand. It spread across a few meters, the area that the shadow's tendrils touched turning black and dying.

Shiro nudged Ichigo's cheek. 'You are fucking scary, you know that?'

Ichigo chuckled softly before his eyes rolled back. Shiro shifted back into a human, a black kimono replacing his tattered clothes. He lifted Ichigo into his arms and began walking into the woods.

"Do you intend to carry me the whole way?"

Shiro replied with a grin, "Got a problem with that?"

"I'm not a damsel."

"No, but you are someone precious to me."

Ichigo huffed and hid his blushing face in Shiro's robes.

"Aha!"

Shiro recognized that voice.

"We finally found ya!"

Grimmjow and Renji pushed through the bushes to their left.

Shiro hugged Ichigo closer and snarled.

"Easy does it!" Renji raised his arms, displaying his empty palms. "We're not here to hurt you or your mate, so relax, Shiro."

Shiro's glare softened. "What are you doing here?"

"Tch, as if it isn't obvious!" Grimmjow said, scratching his nose. "We're here to get your ass out of danger." Teal eyes narrowed on Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned. "Got a problem?"

Grimmjow snorted and grinned. "Nah, shame, he's cute, but he's taken. Although. . ." Grimmjow stepped closer to the two. "Shiro, ya haven't claimed him yet?"

Ichigo's face turned red. Shiro asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Renji chuckled and shook his head. Grimmjow continued, "You two are soul mates, any dragon can sense it. Soul mates fall in love regardless of how hard they try to resist each other, makes for some interestin' times. Anyway, you'd better claim him before some other alpha does. Or else. . . well, things could get hairy."

Shiro locked eyes with Ichigo. "An' how am I supposed to do that?"

Ichigo glanced away. "Y-You. . . er, w-we, umm. . ." He cleared his throat.

"There are many ways for you to claim him, the easiest is to have sex."

Shiro immediately felt heat spread up his neck.

"The other," Renji frowned, "is through intense stress. That one's kinda complicated to explain."

A stick cracked and the four of them jumped. Renji and Grimmjow reached for their swords while Shiro lowered Ichigo to the ground and covered him from harm.

"You all talk too much, makes it pretty damn easy to find ya," a woman snorted. She had electric-yellow hair and deep blue eyes.

"You a Quincy?" Grimmjow questioned.

"I am, you a dragon? Or just a traitor?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "That depends on who you're talking about. I've never betrayed anybody for the past thirty years. Been loyal to my prince."

She grinned and a small spark of lightning appeared at the tips of her fingers.

Ichigo pushed against Shiro's chest. "Watch out!"

Yellow blinded the group, only Ichigo not getting hit as Shiro hugged him close to defend him. Shiro coughed and blood dripped onto the grass beside Ichigo.

"You two run!" Renji shouted, helping Grimmjow to his feet. "I'll handle-"

Ichigo shot Renji a glare. Renji gulped and felt chills rush up his spine. "No," the orangette spoke, "I'll defeat her. You two are needed on the front line. Go."

Grimmjow frowned, "Don't be suicidal, kid!"

Shiro took Ichigo's hand. "Let them be. They can handle-"

"No," Ichigo insisted. "They might be dragons, but they haven't transformed in decades. She'll defeat them no problem. Me, however. . ." Ichigo looked away from Shiro, ashamed. "I'll end this quickly."

"Whatever. I'll take you all on!"

Ichigo squeezed out of Shiro's arms and approached the girl. "What's your name?"

The Quincy narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Ichigo scowled. "I'm not allowed to ask?"

"Candice," she replied. "And you?"

"Ichigo."

She snorted and raised her bow. "It's not a pleasure to meet you. Now die."

"Ichigo, wait!" Shiro cried. "You're still weakened from healing me!"

Ichigo extended his arm towards the girl. "I'm not weak, Shiro. I'm just not a healer, that's all." Scales appeared on Ichigo's body. He started to turn orange but kept his human shape.

Candice's body tensed. "No way! You can't be an orange dragon! Those things're extinct!"

"Wrong." Ichigo eyes glowed blue. "And I'm sorry, but this is where you die."

* * *

**Enjoying this fanfic? I'm glad! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Also, if you wouldn't mind taking a short moment to support me on tum-blr and patr-eon, that'd be great! You can find me on tum-blr as adventurebeneaththewords, and on patr-eon as pRose! I always make my fanfiction available for free (duh) and you can also find some of my stories on Inkitt (I'm NatashaSRose), but I'm going into my second year of college soon and I need to start earning a living. So please, support me however you can! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
